¿Segunda oportunidad?
by Princess Andreita
Summary: La historia continúa después de Sailor Star.. Serena regresa a tener 14 años teniendo que pasar de nuevo por todo otra vez, pero las cosas no serán tan faciles Serena se rendira? o tendra de nuevo su antigua vida?


_Bueno aki estoy de nuevo con una historia de mi loca cabecita espero y sea de su agrado, Quiero decirles que este fic se basa en torno al anime _

* * *

_-Darien-_

_-dime-_

_- de verdad me quieres mucho-_

_-si-_

_- ¿de verdad?-_

_-si-_

_-¿cómo cuánto?-_

_- ¿porque me preguntas eso ahora?-_

_- dime….¿Cómo cuánto?-_

_- bien te lo diré:_

_Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo-_

_Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino tengo 16 años voy en primero de preparatoria bueno.. soy una niña algo torpe y siempre lloro por todo pero la verdad es que soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia SOY SAILOR MOON_

**Capítulo 1 NO QUIERO UNA VIDA NORMAL**

Oscuridad, es lo único que hay a mi alrededor y me está atrapando, me esta asfixiando

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Porque me siento sola y vacía

Darien, Rei, Lita, Mina, Amy, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru ¿Dónde están?, porque estoy llorando, porque siento que los he perdido

Escucho una voz que me llama es lejana pero me aferro a ella con todo la energía que tengo, quiero salir de este horrible lugar, quiero dejar la oscuridad, tal vez la voz sea mi salida

-Serena - cada vez que me acerco la voz se escuchaba con más claridad y eso me alentaba

-Serena- mientras me acercaba pude ver como aparecía una luz y esa luz estaba haciendo poco a poco desaparecer a la oscuridad sonreí, eso era una buena señal ¿no?

-SERENA- por fin puedo escucharla claramente y puedo reconocer la voz, se quién me llama es mi mamá pero no entiendo

¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?

Esto es un sueño, una pesadilla, un mensaje

¿QUE ES?

Siento que alguien toca mi mano aunque no hay nadie a mi alrededor, siento la calidez de un cuerpo, acaso es Darien, No, no es el, no es su calidez, ni su aroma, estoy confundida que está pasando.

Mi miedo aumenta quiero salir de este horrible lugar no hay oscuridad pero aun así me siento intranquila, la luz no me está ayudando siento que pierdo energía, siento una energía maligna quiere acercarse a mí pero no puede, lo detengo de algún modo pero me quita fuerza trato de soportar lo más que pueda pero mis parpados se hacen cada vez más pesados, estoy agotada, intento no desfallecer pero no puedo estoy sin energía, dos segundos después estoy de nuevo en la oscuridad, pero esta no me lastima y aprovecho para descansar, el tiempo pasa no sé si segundos, minutos u horas pero pasa lo siento me frustro cuanto tiempo voy a seguir aquí, de repente escucho unos sollozos eso me pone en alerta quiero buscar mi broche pero no lo tengo, no tengo mi broche, estoy indefensa….

Me encuentro suspendida en la oscuridad con mis parpados cerrados, y con muchas preguntas, los sollozos se escuchan como si estuvieran cerca, siento una brisa y eso crea una sensación en mi cuerpo sé que ya no estoy en la oscuridad pero temo abrir mis ojos aun con lo agotada que estoy intento abrirlos quiero saber que está pasando, con esfuerzo abro los ojos o bueno lo intento y trato de acostumbrarlos a la luz que hay de nuevo, veo una sombra

-¿Darien?- pregunto esperanzada

-Hay Serena hija por fin despertaste- esa era la voz de mi mamá, mis ojos por fin se acostumbraron a las luz y al lugar, lo primero claro que vi fue la silueta de mi mamá con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Mamá?- pregunto sorprendida y preocupada cada vez tengo más dudas

- Serena despertaste- dijo con alegría, sus ojos tenía una alegría inmensa - tengo que avisar al doctor, y a tu papá y a tu hermano espérame vuelvo enseguida- y sin que pudiera decir algo más salió de la habitación con una sonrisa

Mi mente tardó en procesar las palabras de mi mamá ¿doctor?, porque yo necesitaba un doctor estoy perfecta mis ojos recorrieron la habitación y me di cuenta que estaba en medio de aparatos, que traía una bata blanca y que en mi mano tengo una aguja … estaba en un hospital, me aterré esto estaba fuera de control porque yo debería estar en un hospital, pero eso no es lo único que descubro mi cuerpo también ha cambiado lo siento, mis manos, mi cuerpo, mi cara han cambiado se siente como cuando yo tenía 14 años pero eso no puede ser posible yo tengo 16, si de seguro estoy exagerando las cosas, las personas no pueden volver a tener 14 ¿verdad…..? En cuanto regresara mi mamá le preguntaría por Darien y las chicas necesitaba que alguien me aclarara las cosas tantas dudas me producían dolor de cabeza, además quería saber ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin poder evitarlo me puse ansiosa y mi mamá no demoró en regresar.

-Ya estoy aquí, el doctor está haciendo una ronda vendrá a verte en seguida- me dijo con voz maternal, ahora que ya estaba aquí debía preguntar.

- mamá ¿qué pasó?- fue la primera pregunta que salió de mis labios mi curiosidad era muy grande y quería entender en cuanto antes que estaba ocurriendo

- no recuerdas nada-

- no- dije sincera

- te caíste de las escaleras y te golpeaste la cabeza tu papá y yo nos asustamos nos reaccionabas así que te trajimos al hospital, has estado inconsciente 5 días-

Golpe en la cabeza eso no lo recordaba además como llegue a mi casa mi último recuero nítido es que estaba con Darien, será que me quede dormida y Darien me llevo a la casa, intente recordar algo mas pero nada llegaba a mi mente nada salvo oscuridad

-mamá y ¿Darien?-

- ¿Quién?- me dijo sorprendida, y me preocupe porque mamá no recordaba a Darien, me puse nerviosa no entendía nada y las cosas no tenían ningún sentido

- Darien mamá, mi novio- dije las palabras con calma mis manos temblaban pero no quería que mamá se diera cuenta

- Serena no se de quien me hablas- ante la respuesta de mamá cerré los ojos con fuerzas y apreté las sabanas con mis manos y unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas – Serena hija que ocurre ¿Por qué lloras?- no le respondí enseguida necesita un minuto para recomponerme y preguntarle por las chicas

- mamá y las chicas- dije con la mirada gacha sabía de antemano que las respuesta no me iba a gustar

- quienes- repitió y algo en mí se rompió, mas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos la sensación de estar sola me invadió

- Rei, Lita, Mina y Amy- dije con un hilo de voz

- Serena en verdad estas bien, esos nombres nunca los he escuchado- dijo mi mamá preocupada, no necesite más, después rompí a llorar, no entendía nada, tenía un nudo en el pecho ¿dónde estaba Darien?, ¿dónde estaban las chicas?

-Serena hija- dijo mi mamá preocupada, enseguida sentí sus brazos envolviéndome me aferré a ella tenía miedo – ¿Qué pasa hija?- eso era lo que preguntaba yo que pasaba, mi cabeza era un lio, no le conteste solo seguí desahogando mi angustia – llamaré al doctor- dijo después de unos minutos no conteste solo asentí con la cabeza

Trate de regularizar mi respiración y tratar de recordar, tratar de descubrir que había pasado, intente e intente pero no obtuve ningún resultado, me abrace a mí mismo y me repetí que debía ser fuerte, mientras lo hacía me di cuenta de nuevo que mi cuerpo era diferente era una locura pero lo era pero eso no tenía sentido no podía tener 14 de nuevo de repente una idea cruzo por mi mente ¿acaso había regresado en el tiempo? era la única explicación que aparecía pero después de unos instante la deserte eso era imposible debía ser otra cosa, una enfermera entro mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos revisaba todo pero yo apenas y me daba cuenta que habían alguien más en la habitación cuando empezó a escribir en la hoja que traía fije mi vista en ella, ella también hizo lo mismo

-Es bueno que hayas despertado- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo no conteste, no sabía que decir tampoco quería ser descortés pero no podía - tus papás estuvieron muy preocupados- continuo diciendo me sorprendió que me siguiera hablando me limite simplemente a escuchar - ¿te duele algo?- dijo mientras se acercaba yo negué con la cabeza – eso es bueno, el doctor no tardará en llegar y revisarte, aunque presentas un cuadro de anemia según tus resultados de sangre una niña de 14 años debe alimentarse mejor –

- 14 años- repetí con una voz que no reconocí como mía, eso era imposible me sentí mareada

- ¿estás bien?- pregunto enseguida la enfermera, asentí con la cabeza era claro que no estaba bien, nada estaba bien, cómo es que había vuelto a tener 14 años acaso ese era la explicación por lo cual mamá no recordaba a Darien y a las chicas, no debía ser otra cosa estuve 5 días inconsciente seria acaso que mi mente recreo todo en 5 días acaso todo había sido un sueño con tan solo pensar eso se me oprimió el corazón, no, yo estoy segura que todo paso que yo conocí a las chicas que soy una Sailor Scout, que conocí a Darien y me enamoré de él, eso no pudo ser un simple sueño, no, yo sé que eso pasó, nada de lo que pensaba aclaraba mi mente cuando alce la miraba estaba sola en la habitación, suspire no sabía qué hacer, las lágrimas volvieron a parecer la sensación de pánico empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo respire profundamente no ganaba nada con llorar eso lo había aprendido las chicas me lo habían enseñado estaba aterrada pero debía permanecer calmada, tal ves tenía una segunda oportunidad una oportunidad para evitar tantos errores tantas imprudencias(mías por supuesto) .

La puerta se abrió y pude ver que era Molly y a su lado Kelvin

-Serena amiga- me dijo mientras abrazaba y sollozaba, no me gustaba verla así –¿Estas bien?-

- si- le conteste lo que menos quería era que se preocupara

- nos preocupaste mucho-

- lo se lo siento mucho esa no era mi intención- vi en Molly la oportunidad de saber en qué fecha estaba exactamente - como esta todo en la escuela-

- hay bien Serena, la señorita Mónica también está muy preocupada todos los días me pregunta por ti- quien creería que la Señorita Mónica en el fondo de su corazón me quería.

- yo también la extraño bueno a todos….- trate de pensar en alguna fecha cercana al inicio de todo no tuve que pensarlo mucho la rebaja de la venta de joyas de la mamá de Molly aprecio en seguida en mi mente – como está tu mamá Molly- mi pregunta le sorprendió eso fue evidente pero a pesar de todo me respondió

- muy bien está muy emocionada se le ocurrió hacer una rebajas de joyas y bueno está preparando todo- sonreí sin poder evitarlo, las cosas estában confusas eso lo sabía pero la contestación de Molly me dio una esperanza

- y cuando va hacer esa rebaja- pregunte despreocupadamente

- bueno déjame ver en unas dos semanas más o menos, sabes cuándo estés mejor deberíamos ir y comprar algo-

- No te olvides- ese era Kelvin por fin decía algo desde que entro a la habitación – que tenemos prueba de inglés, tu Molly y la Señorita Serena deberían estar más al pendiente de eso a parte claro que te recuperes Señorita Serena- claro la bendita prueba, la prueba que le arroje a Darien, Darien como lo extraño, como te necesito

-Serena- me dijo Molly sacando de mis recuerdos – aunque me duela admitirlo Kelvin tiene razón debemos estudiar y después si ir a comprar-

- si lo sé, el estudio siempre es importante- los dos me miraron raro, pero simplemente sonreí Molly iba a decir algo pero en ese momento entraron el doctor y mis papás junto con Sammy, sin decir nada salieron de la habitación y el doctor empezó a revisarme y hacerme preguntas la verdad estaba cansada y por suerte el doctor ordeno que me dejaran sola que eso era lo mejor para mi recuperación, después de una hora estaba sola en mi habitación y empecé a llorar….. no sabía que sentía, no sabía que había ocurrido. ¿por qué tenía 14 de nuevo?, quería convencerme que todo lo que viví no era un sueño y que tenía una segunda oportunidad pero no podía apartar el sentimiento que me decía que todo era mentira, no sabía si tendría la fuerza necesaria para pasar por todo por segunda vez, no sabía si iba a lograr que todo saliera como debía suceder y si lo arruinaba y las cosas no sucedían como debían suceder y estaba volviéndome loca y en verdad nada ocurrió, no sabía que hacer necesitaba algo no se una señal _por favor DIOS_

La puerta se abrió y pensé que era otra vez la enfermera que venía a revisar como estaba, me limpie rápidamente las lágrima lo último que quería era que se preocuparan más por mí, pero no era una enfermera, era él era

DARIEN

Me quedé petrificada cuando lo vi estaba como lo recordaba con esa cara de seriedad y como una tonta sonreí al verlo aunque claro él no me vio estaba ocupado revisando los aparatos y Dios como sentí envidia de los aparatejos, él los estaba tocando y a mí me ignoraba suspire era tan propio de él ser tan profesional, después de unos minutos de revisar y anotar todo en las hojas por fin fijo sus ojos en mí y sonreí de nuevo al ver sus ojos

-Darien Chiba un gusto- dijo mientras se ofrecía su mano y nerviosa le daba la mía, sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica y estoy segura que el también pero quito su mano rápidamente- soy estudiante de medicina, parece que todo está perfecto señorita..- empezó a buscar el nombre en el expediente, me sentí mal no sabía mi nombre o mejor dicho no lo recordaba – señorita Tsukino- quería hablar en serio pero estaba segura que si lo hacía terminaría diciendo algo que no debía así que simplemente sonreí era lo mejor, pero lo que hizo me sorprendió Darien no es muy bueno con los extraños la verdad es que es muy serio pero me devolvió una sonrisa pero era diferente, era la que siempre tenía cuando estábamos juntos y sin poder evitarlos también recordé a Rini, esto era acaso mi señal para que luchara por lo que quería, decidí pensar que si

- no veo problema alguno en que mañana te den el alta ya estás muy bien- yo solo asentí -que tengas buenas noches Serena- y sin decir más se fue

- buenas noches amor mío- dije cuando ya se había ido y no había posibilidades de que me escuchara

Después de eso me sentí más animo ahora si pondría todo mi empeño para poder tener mi vida de nuevo sabía que iba a ser duro pero no me importaba yo lo iba a lograr

_-Y tu vida normal_ -me susurro una voz -_es lo que más quisiste nada de lucha, ni peleas puedes evitar eso-_

Y las chicas y Darien

_No puedes ayudarlos a ellos pero te puedes salvar tu_

Abandonarlas…

NOOOOOO..!De que me servía una vida normal si perdía a lo que más quería, no iba a abandonarlas, no ahora además si tengo una segunda oportunidad podía evitar tantas hechos, podrías terminar de mejor manera

Si definitivamente YO NO QUIERO UNA VIDA NORMAL eso era aburrido yo quiero MI ANTIGUA VIDA y yo la iba a conseguir

* * *

**gracias por apoyarme en esta historia espero y les haya gustado déjenme un comentario con sus sugerencias o lo que ustedes piensan de esta nueva historia**

**Muchos besos**

_**Princess Andreita**_


End file.
